At the port of Tortuga
by Roberta Bonamie
Summary: Bootstrap bill is Back in town...(sorry about double up...now fixed)
1. To begin

For Veterans: I got rid of the spelling error, of tORtuga, and got rid of some minor…slips.  
  
Otherwise same story, there is new part closer to the end…. Sorry for the wait.  
  
For New Vict—readers…Quick explanation, Bootstrap Bill never could have died. He was placed under the curse to; otherwise he would have never been able to send Will the necklace.   
  
  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl was swiveling down a quiet dark alleyway in Tortuga. This was most defiantly unusual, for Tortuga anyway. He wasn't complaining. Instead, he was humming a few bars of his favorite song, "Yah, daa da da daa…and really bad eggs…"  
  
"Jack Samuel Sparrow!" A voice called out to Jack's back, "You thought you could get a way with it didn't you?"  
  
"That's CAPTIAN Jack Sparrow, and which offence would you be referrin' to?"  
  
"One count of not greeting an old friend, and three counts of not buying said friend a drink," A women stepped out of the shadows. She was tall, and voluptuous, her lush red lips were cocked in to an impish smile. She was dressed in breaches, and a sword hung at her hip. Her long strawberry hair was tied back behind a red bandanna. Her green eyes flashed her amusement. Laid upon her chest was a pendent that glinted like her eyes.   
  
"Well, I better remedy that!" He swaggered over, and threw his arm around her shoulder, "So, Rebecca, when did you stop bounty hunting and decide to join the fine life of being a buccaneer…hmm?"  
  
"Who says I did?" Rebecca ducked under Capt. Jack's arm and put her hands on her hips.   
  
"Why else would you be here in Tortuga? You wouldn't have been able to step three feet on to this fair isle of freedom unless you decided to throw ranks with us, swear three times your master was only sea and drink, and sign a contract in blood saying you were expo fact a pirate."  
  
"Bull, Jack. My boat docked here and I came straight to the bar unquestioned by anyone. Which is the ironic beauty of Tortuga. Betrayed by your own rules Jack." As she said this she had a pistol up against his throat.   
  
"It's Captain, why does no one say Captain Jack Sparrow? Why?" He threw his hands up into the air, "So, are you going to shoot me or what?"  
  
"Not this time, Jack. Pardon me…Captain Jack. You're lucky, I retired three weeks ago. I really hate my inner sense of timing," She pocketed the pistol, "Because as soon as I got here, I saw the Pearl sitting at the dock. I could just kill you Jack. Do you know the price on your head doubled the day I announced my official retirement?   
  
"Speaking of the Pearl, how did you get it back from Barbossa?"   
  
"My, is that ever a long story…I think you should talk to young William Turner. 'e is Bootstraps' son. He's back in Port Royal though, didn't care too much for the sea life apparently."  
  
"Son? Huh. Didn't think Bootstrap was the type. Hand me back the pendent before I chop your fingers off. Does Ol' strap know?" She placed said pendent back around her neck.  
  
"Becca he's dead."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"A few months after the mutiny Barbossa shot Bootstrap out of a cannon. Happened years ago."  
  
"He couldn't have died years ago."  
  
"What the hell are you taking about? He was shot out of cannon! "  
  
"Jack, I just saw him last week, he was headed toward Port Royal."  
  
"But… he was shot out of a cannon."  
  
"We've established that. It still doesn't change the fact that he's still alive, as of two days ago, anyway.  
  
"But…"  
  
"Jack if you say 'he was shot out of a cannon' one more time I will rip your tongue out and wear it as a necklace."  
  
"But…shot out of a cannon, he was."  
  



	2. To continue

"Rebecca…back away from me, you wouldn't do any thing that rash to poor Captain Jack would you? 'becca put that knife down right now…no, back away from me… Heel girl! ...NOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Jack Samuel Sparrow! Stop being such a baby and let me cut your Hair!  
  
"I WILL NOT LET YOU!!! YOU EVIL FIEND!!! BACK AWAY, YOU WITCH OF THE BLACK SEA!!! BACK!!!"  
  
"Jack if you want to get into Port Royal, with out the Commodore setting his dogs after you. You at the very least have to change your hair. It worked back in Singapore, right?"  
  
"I would rather be drawn, quartered, and let my innards be chewed out by wild dogs then let you touch my hair. Savvy?" Jack had his pistol drawn and cocked at the ex-bounty hunter. She threw her hands up in submission.  
  
"Fine, then let's at least get you a new hat or …something. Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, Jack they'll arrest you the moment you come within fifty feet of shore."  
  
"No! Never touch the hat; never even think of breathing on the hat!"  
  
"Well then…how do you propose we get into Port Royal?"  
  
"Why are you coming again?"   
  
One you can't exactly take the Pearl and go gallivanting into Port Royal like you own the place, two I wouldn't let you come within a five mile radius of my ship unsupervised, and three when ever I leave something happens to you, I couldn't bare it if my sole source of income got himself killed."   
  
"How on earth am I your sole source of income?"  
  
"Because, despite your incredible luck, you still couldn't win a game of poker against me to save your life."  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, sir? But, does a…" the man closed his eyes in thought, as if trying to remember a face long forgotten by time, "William Turner live here in Port Royal?" he fixed his gazed at the guard standing before him.  
  
"What would you have with Mr. Turner?" The guard shifted nervously under the strangers piercing stare.  
  
"Thank you." The man flourished a half bow and left. The soldier felt his shoulders sag in relief, unbidden.  
  



	3. Long awaited

"How'ss Norringtion been anywaysss, the only man ever dubbed Incorruptible, that managed to keep it that way… "  
  
"Don't get me started Becca! He's a man who seemss like sssomeone shoved a hot poker up his…"  
  
"Jack," Rebecca said cutting him off, "what'sss his firsst name?"   
  
"I believe its Thomass, why?" Jack looked out from under his hat. Black eyes peered over a bottle.  
  
A slow grin passed Rebecca's features, "Juss' curious. It'ss time for you to sslip into your bonny new outfit." A very strange glint slipped into Rebecca's eyes.   
  
"You can't mean what I think you mean." Jack clung very tightly to his rum.  
  
"Can't I?"  
  
  
  
"My boy, I see you have done quite well for yourself," A man clothed in a battered black coat edged near the governor's estate, "Settled down at the ripe old age of twenty-five, huh, it's almost enough to make you sick."   
  
"Stop there sir, no citizens allowed, unless, o'course you have an appointment," A chipper soldier in a crisp red uniform suddenly blocked his path.  
  
"If I see any, I'll tell you," The man started passed, a second soldier in the same uniform, but looking quite worldlier then blocked his path.  
  
"Sir, you can't come in unless you have an appointment."  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't be callin' a lowly man like me, 'sir.' However on the matter of appointments and all…That's why I'm here, so I can schedule one, so I can come back later, to speak of the matter which I came here to discuss."  
  
"Oh oka—" The first soldier started.  
  
"He can't come unless he has an appointment, now." The second soldier turned to face his partner.  
  
"But, how can he get an appointment if can't come in?"  
  
"That's the whole point, see, the guvn'r don't want no visitors till he gets back."  
  
"Well, if the guvn'r ain't here, how can anyone see him?"  
  
"They can't! Now then, sir if you could just….Damn it not again!" The two soldiers turned and ran towards the estate, shouting and waving there muskets and drawing attention to the front of the mansion.   
  
"I tole them not to go on callin' me sir, 't isn't proper. Bright lads though, they may go far," He emerged out from behind a bush, "The front door's too good for the likes 'o me, anyways."   
  
The stranger then headed straight for the back of the manor.  
  
  
  
"I've not had enough rum for this," Jack nearly had the bottle to his lips when Rebecca snatched it right out of his hands.   
  
"A Lady should never drink such strong vile liquor, it isn't proper."   
  
"You give that back," Jack pointed a gloved and laced finger at Rebecca, "I think this is of extreme emergency, I'm nearly sober and…well look!"   
  
Jack was covered in lace from his hat to his feet, it was snow white and the hem was threaded with blue silk, one could not see his face because lace was delicately veiled over his hat, which was so covered in feathers and sequence it was impossible to discern the worn hat of Jack.   
  
"You're very pretty."  
  
"Die wench!" Jack lunged at Rebecca, she sidestepped him, and he catapulted straight into the wall.  
  
"Fire and Brimstone! You poor dear, injured like that! That filthy pirate marring you up like that, he will pay!" Rebecca whirled on Jack, "You'll be paying for damages in blood."  
  
"What! I nearly die from a concussion, and you are livid about a little scratch on your wall? Mate, that is bad form that is. Besides, you wouldn't want to ruin your only dress would you?   
  
"Where'd you get this anyway? I may have to get one for Clarice. As a 'I hope you won't kill me' gift. But, it sort of looks like a wedding dress, only the hem is blue, and the train seems to be missing."  
  
"Reminds you somewhat of Port Santia, don't it?"  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"Don't you remember? When you were so blithering drunk that you…"  
  
"Oh, yeah, it does that, but now you won't let me touch the ale, and there doesn't seem to be any fishing nets around."  
  
"You ass, get over--"  
  
Land ho!  
  
"Well, looks like the old gang, might get together after all."  
  
"Except for poor Tomcat Fisher."   
  
"Yeah….of course…not him." 


End file.
